It Started With Potions
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: She was his student. He was her teacher. They never meant to fall in love. Severus Snape/OC
1. It Started With Potions

Pursing her lips, Isabella frowned

Pursing her lips, Isabella frowned. Her Potions Professor, Severus Snape, was stalking around the classroom. Couldn't he ever just… Smile? Once? God. He needed to get out and have some fun.

Snape loomed over her, his lips forming a smirk. '20 points to Slytherin.' He said simply, then moved away. Isabella silently cheered. She loved being a Slytherin. It meant Snape wouldn't pick on her, and she was, probably, his favourite student, seeing as she was the best at Potions in the class.

'Pack up. Miss Snow, come to see me please.' Isabella's head perked up, and she blinked. Why would he be calling her? She walked slowly over to his desk, trying to think of something she did wrong.

'Miss Snow, it had come to my attention that you specialise in Potions. Professor Dumbledore…' He sneered, as if he hated the man at the moment. 'Has been urging me to take you on as an apprentice. I eventually accepted. Seeing as you are a Seventh year, and will be leaving next year, it is important for me to offer you this opportunity now.' He paused. It was obvious that he had practised this speech for a while. 'If I take you on as an apprentice, then when I leave the school, you will become the next Potions Professor. Do you accept?'

Isabella's head was spinning. Become a Potions Master? It was her dream. But it was all happening so fast, she couldn't think properly.

'Wh…What will be happening… If I become your apprentice?' She asked slowly, blinking up at him.

'I will be taking you for extra Potions lessons once a week and you will be learning things many other students never will. You will get no homework from the normal Potions class, but will be getting it in the extra work.' Snape answered carelessly, signing a paper with a flick of his hand.

Isabella thought for a moment. This sounded like a one-time opportunity, and she couldn't miss it. Becoming a Professor would be awesome. Plus, she got to spend more time with her super hot Potions Professor.

'I… I accept.' Snape looked up and regarded her seriously.

'Are you sure? This is deciding your future career. It should be taken seriously.'

'I know. I've always wanted to pursue Potions after I left Hogwarts.' Snape smirked, then nodded.

'I will alert Professor Dumbledore, and you will be getting word of when our first meeting is soon. You may go.'

Isabella sent him a smile, then turned and picked up her bag. She couldn't believe it! She would be getting her dream job! Isabella walked to the door, but before she passed through it, Isabella looked over her shoulder at her Professor.

Snape was sitting at his desk, watching her thoughtfully. He made a small gesture for her to leave, and Isabella stepped out of the classroom and closed the door behind her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'Are you kidding me?! You got a job as Potions Master?!' Isabella smiled and shook her head at her friend, Blaise Zabini.

'No, but I will. Snape's taking me on as an apprentice.'

'Congrats, Bella. That's great.' He paused. 'When's your first meeting?'

Isabella shrugged. 'I have no idea. He said he'd tell me soon.' Blaise nodded.

'I always knew you were going to get a job in Potions. I mean, have you seen your grades? Everything else is either Acceptable or Exceeds Expectations, but in every single Potions one, you got Outstanding. It's like you focus solely on Potions.'

'I _do_ focus solely on Potions, Blaise. It's my favourite subject.'

Blaise paused, then grinned. 'Imagine kids calling you Professor Snow. That'd be weird.' Isabella laughed and made a face.

'Weird!' She agreed.

A small first-year girl approached her and wordlessly handed her a roll of parchment. Isabella nodded in thanks, then opened it.

'_Dear Miss Snow,' _Isabella read aloud.

'_I am pleased to know that you have accepted the offer of becoming a Potions Apprentice. This is a great opportunity for you, and it also decides your future career as a Potions Master, and a Potions Professor at Hogwarts. Your first meeting with Professor Snape is tomorrow night at 7:00pm. The lesson might last past your curfew, an_d _if this is so,_ _please take this attached note to show to anyone who might try to give you detention if you get seen walking back to your dormitory.' _Isabella looked at the attached note, and blinked.

'That's… Thoughtful…' Blaise nodded, and Isabella continued.

'_I must once again say that I am very pleased, and hope you do well. Signed, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.'_

Isabella grinned and tucked the two pieces of parchment into her bag. 'I can't wait. I wonder what I'll be learning?' Blaise only shrugged, so she smiled slightly.

'Well… I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Blaise.'

'Night, Bella.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**First chapter done! Woo! I'm sorry if Blaise seems out of character, and if Isabell seems to… Nice… To be in Slytherin. The whole story will be ruined if she wasn't, so… Yeah. Please R&R!**


	2. Felix Felicis

'Pro…Professor Snape

'Pro…Professor Snape?' Isabella called softly, knocking on the Potions Master's personal quarter's door. There was a rustling, then the door opened.

'Come in, Miss Snow. We will be leaving here shortly for the Potions classroom.' Snape replied coldly, stepping aside to let her in. Isabella smiled softly; the butterflies in her stomach going crazy as she brushed Snape's arm as she passed him.

His personal quarters were a lot like she'd imagined them. There were no windows, but there were a few lamps here and there lighting the room. Papers were scatter on a desk in the corner, and there were two doors. She guessed they were the bathroom and his bedroom. She longed to enter his bedroom, but didn't dare. Instead, she studied the rest of the room.

She guessed that this was the living room, and kitchen, as there was a stove, table, fridge, and many other kitchen appliances in another corner of the room. Snape was picking up a few textbooks, and a few papers. He handed her the textbooks to carry, and she looked at the top one.

_Advanced Potions, by Belinda Jeffery. _

Isabella grinned. She was going to actually learn advanced stuff.

'What are we going to do today, Professor?' She asked casually as he ushered her out and locked the door.

'I will be teaching you how to make Felix Felicis, lucky potion. After a few lessons, when you have grasped the concept, it will become your project to brew it. I will help, but it will mostly be you.' He replied, sweeping past her and starting to walk down the corridor.

Isabella hurried to catch up and fell into step beside him. 'Wow, it sounds complicated. But I'm sure I can handle it, I have the best teacher to help me.' She beamed at him when he turned his head to look at her.

His eyebrow was raised, and his eyes registered shock, but only for a moment. '…Thank you.' He muttered, then stopped when they reached the classroom.

The door was unlocked, so they walked in and Isabella set down the textbooks n a bare desk. Snape stood beside the desk and gestured for her to sit down.

'Open you book of Advanced Potions to page 236.' He instructed her as she slid into the seat.

'Yes, sir.' She opened it, to the page, then looked up.

'Read that chapter, please, then raise your hand when you are finished.' Isabella nodded, and started reading as he stalked away and sat in his desk, picking up a quill and starting to mark papers.

Isabella chewed her lip as she read. Of course, she hadn't expected much to happen between her and Snape. But… That didn't stop her dreaming, hoping, fantasising, did it? Shaking her head, Isabella forced herself to concentrate and let her eyes read the page.

The chapter was long, but it interested Isabella, and she had already started on the next chapter when she realised she was supposed to stop. She raised her hand, and Snape looked up.

'Read the next chapters until I tell you to stop.' He said simply, before looking down again. Isabella kept reading. Time went by slowly, the only sound was the clock on the wall ticking, Snape's quill scratching and the rustling when Isabella turned a page. It was quarter to midnight when Isabella reached the end of the book.

She closed it and stretched, then raised her hand, her eyes drooping tiredly. Snape looked up, then raised a brow.

'Have you finished all of the chapters from page 236?' Isabella nodded slowly, rubbing her eyes.

'Good. You may go.' Isabella stood, stifling a yawn, and walked slowly out of the classroom.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'Wow, Felix Felicis? I've heard of it. I was told it was really, really complicated.' Blaise raised his eyebrows, chomping on a piece of toast. Isabella sat beside it in the great Hall at breakfast.

'It is…' Isabella yawned. 'Snape had me reading till midnight.' She sighed. 'But at least I get to make it soon.' She paused, then tilted her head, looking over at the staff table at her Potions Professor. 'I wonder if he'll let me keep some…?'

Blaise shrugged. 'Be sure to give me some if he does.' Isabella laughed softly, then took a sip of Pumpkin Juice.

'Our first class is…' Isabella pulled her timetable out of her bag, reading it over. 'Oh. Potions. Whaddaya know?' Blaise smirked.

'Didn't you tell me you had a serious crush on Snape last year?' Isabella blushed.

'Yeah…'

'You're going to be spending an awful lot of time with him.'

'I know…' Blaise leant towards her.

'Are you going to take advantage of that?' Isabella choked.

'I… I… Never thought of that… I guess I could try to woo him.'

'Or brew a love potion.' Blaise suggested.

'Please, he'll know if I try to do that, and I wouldn't do something like that.' Blaise shrugged.

'You're too nice to be in Slytherin, you know that?' Isabella smiled.

'I know, Blaise. I know.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

It was a few weeks later, and Isabella had been seeing Snape not once, but twice a week for lessons. She was improving quickly, and Snape had told her last lesson that she was ready to start on her project.

Humming, Isabella made her way to the Potions classroom, Snape already being there. She was excited, very excited.

'Professor? I'm here.' She stepped through the open doorway, hearing it slam behind

her.

'Come here, Miss Snow.' She walked down to Snape's desk, and waited.

'You are going to be brewing Felix Felicis. You know the method, and ingredients. Start.' With a wave of his wand, a cauldron appeared on a desk, and ingredients on another.

Isabella worked through, and when she came to a step where she had to stir counter-clockwise, Snape stopped her.

'Stop. If you do that, it will most likely blow up in your face. It's clockwise, not counter-clockwise.' He picked up the instrument she was using to stir and handed it to her. When she placed it in the cauldron, he placed his hand on top of hers.

Isabella drew in a shaky breath, her eyes growing wide. He started to move her hand, using her hand to stir the potion. His hand was warm and soft, holding her hand firmly, but not hurting her. Her knees weakened, and she bit her lip. Snape stopped stirring and pulled the instrument out, letting go of Isabella's hand.

'We will now leave it. It will stay here until Friday, when it needs your attentions again.' Isabella became aware of the sweat trickling down her face and wiped it away hastily.

'Your homework is to re-read the method. You may go.'

'Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.' Isabella sighed and rubbed her forehead as she left, noticing that he had had her working till one in the morning.

'Ugh… I'm loosing sleep…' Isabella muttered.


	3. Storm In A Window

Isabella walked slowly along the corridor, heading towards Snape's personal quarters

Isabella walked slowly along the corridor, heading towards Snape's personal quarters. She felt sick, feverish, but that wouldn't stop her. Her future job was on the line and it wasn't about to be stopped by a common cold. She stepped up to the door, and she raised her hand to knock, but the door already opened.

'Where is that… Oh, Miss Snow. You're here.' Snape passed and studied her. 'You don't look good.' He pressed a warm hand to her forehead and her knees buckled. Snape easily caught her, and sat her down on the ground, before kneeling beside her. Isabella secretly smiled, knowing Snape thought she fainted because she was sick.

'Miss Snow, you have a fever.' He stated, pressing his hand to her forehead again.

'I…Don't care… Felix… Waiting for me…' Isabella struggled to get up, but Snape placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

'Miss Snow, go to the Hospital Wing-'

'No! I can't ignore the potion!'

'Go to the Hospital Wing,' Snape continued, as if she'd never shouted. 'And get Madame Pomfrey. Once she has cured you, come back here. It won't take long. I will tae care of the potion until you return.' He added at the look on her face. Isabella looked up at him for a moment, then nodded slowly.

'Yes, sir…' She mumbled, then stood. Snape walked her to the end of the Dungeons, but made his own way to the classroom when she started to climb the stairs.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a cold cure, and a Pepper Up potion, and by the time Isabella reached the classroom again, she was feeling happy again.

'Professor Snape? I'm all cured!' Isabella called, walking into the Potions classroom.

Snape was leaning over the cauldron, facing her, he was busy stirring, and when Isabella approached, he gave her a quick glance.

'Hand me that.' He said simply, pointing at a root. Isabella picked it up and gave it to him. Her fingers brushed his hand when she did so, and it sent shivers down her spine.

'You're all cured?' Snape muttered coldly, glaring at her. Isabella smiled, she knew Snape was worried, but didn't want to show it.

'Yes. Thank you, sir.' Snape simply nodded, then stood back.

'Start stirring counter-clockwise.' Isabella nodded and started to stir, leaning over to glance into the cauldron.

'Wow, you got far.' She commented, glancing over her shoulder at her Professor.

'Yes.' Snape said simply, and Isabella frowned.

'I… Thank you.' She said eventually.

'For what?' The question was said with venom, as if he didn't want her to mention that he had acted at least a little bit caring towards her.

'For helping me. And for taking care of the potion. I'm glad you care.' Snape winced at this, and shifted.

'I cared about the potion. The germs from your illness could have caused a reaction.' The lie was smooth, careful. Isabella almost believed it.

'Of course, sir.' She said mockingly, grinning. She actually heard him scowl, and he stalked off, leaving her grinning madly to herself.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella looked round at her very own personal quarters. She couldn't believe it! She had finally graduated from Hogwarts, and Dumbledore had told her that she'd be staying in the castle to continue her apprenticeship. It was right next to Snape's quarters, but Isabella was a bit put out when she saw there were no windows. Thankfully, she mentioned this to Dumbledore, who, with a wave of his wand, placed magical windows in, much like the ones in the Ministry.

Right now, there was a thunderstorm going on in Isabella's window. Isabella was the one controlling the weather shown in the windows, so she chose that, simply because she loved storms. The rest of her quarters were normal. A living room, then three doors. The first was a bedroom, the second a bathroom, and the third was a kitchen.

'So. You're no longer a student.' Isabella jumped, turning and looking wide-eyed at Snape, who was standing behind her.

'Professor Snape! I didn't hear you.' She breathed, blushing.

'Hn.' Snape looked round a bit, then repeated what he said first.

'Oh… Yes, Professor.' Snape paused, then looked at her.

'Severus. I am no longer your professor.' Isabella cocked an eyebrow.

'Uh, yes you are. You're still teaching me potions.'

'Then I give you permission to call me by my first name.' He stated, walking past her to inspect her kitchen.

'I…' She hurried after him. 'Then stop calling me Miss Snow. It's Isabella now.' Snape raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He walked back out to the living room and studied her windows.

'In a mood?' He queried.

'No,' Isabella smiled. 'I just love lightning storms.' She paused and looked out the window. Rain was pouring down outside it, and it was coming down so fiercely that it seemed the window would break.

'A lot, I see.' Snape muttered, then moved out the door. Isabella followed him, closing the door and locking it.

'So, what's going to happen to me?' Isabella asked as they walked down the halls.

'You will sit at the staff table, if that is what you mean. You have a secure place in the staff.' Isabella nodded slowly, biting her lip.

'What am I going to do during the days? When your teaching, I mean.' Snape paused.

'Once a week you will attend my class. You will help me teach, and it will gain you experience.' Again he paused. 'The rest of the time, you will study.'

'But… When you're not teaching, I'll be spending time with you.'

'…I… Guess. You do not have to. There are other teachers.'

'But… You're my favourite.' It was said casually, as if it was a well known fact. Snape stopped walking and stiffened, turning his head to look at her.

'Favour…ite?' Isabella giggled and nodded.

'I… Why would I be your favourite?' Isabella grinned, then tapped her nose with her finger.

'Now now, I'm not telling you quite just yet.' She started walking, a small smile on her face. She heard the billowing of robes behind her and knew that Snape was following her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella wasn't surprised when she was seated on Snape's right at the staff table. It seemed Dumbledore knew of her crush, and wished to force them together in any way possible.

Isabella glanced down at the food on her plate, but ignored it; instead she started a conversation with Professor McGonagall about her Transfiguration grades last year. She was so immersed in the conversation, then she squeaked and jumped when Snape elbowed her in the side.

'Eat, Miss Snow. You need your strength for the potion.' Isabella paused.

'I thought I told you to call me Isabella, _Professor._' She mocked with a roll of her eyes.

'Fine fine… Isabella.' Hearing him say her name sent jolts down her spine. 'But eat.'

Isabella made a face and looked down at her food. Ever since she was a child, she hated eating in front of others. She could if she really forced herself, but she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. She poked a chicken wing with her fork, then sighed at Snape's glare.

'Alright, alright, I'll eat. Jeeze, Severus.' She started to eat the chicken wing, frowning. Snape stiffened at the mention of his name beside her, and Isabella stifled a giggled.

She looked up, thinking how weird it was that the Great Hall was empty, except for the staff table. All the students were on holiday.

'Severus?'

'What?'

'The potion will be finished today, wont it?'

Snape paused, then nodded. 'Yes.' Isabella grinned.

'Do I get some… You know, as a reward?' Snape sneered.

'No.'

'I _did_ make it, though.'

'With my help, and under my supervision.'

'Fine… What'll happen to it?'

'That is none of your concern.'

'Oh! That's not fair! You could be hiding it in your bedroom, all to yourself!'

'Do you really think I would?'

'…No.'

'Exactly.' Isabella pouted, picking at her food.

'Do I have to feed you?' Snape muttered, and Isabella grinned at the note of frustration in his voice. But the thought of him feeding her made her stomach twinge with pleasure.

'No, sir, course not.' She blushed when she realised her mistake.

'Sir?' Snape frowned at her. 'I thought we agreed on first names?'

'I know… Force of habit… Severus.' His name felt weird, unfamiliar on her tongue. Maybe it was because she'd never said it before?

Snape nodded slowly, then turned back to his food.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella flicked through her text book, sitting leisurely as Snape wrote instructions on the board. They were expecting students anytime now, Gryffindors and Slytherins. Fifth years. It would be her first time teaching, but she wasn't that worried. She had Snape to help her, right?

The sound of chattering children reached her ears and she sat up straighter. The doors opened and the kids filed in. They all looked at her curiously, before seating themselves.

Snape turned and looked at them all, scowling.

'Quiet down.' He snapped, although the class was already silent. 'We have a… Student teacher.' He gestured at Isabella. 'We will be splitting the class in half, and one will be taught by me, and the other by Professor Isabella Snow.' He sat down and looked at Isabella, so she stood.

'Uh, hello, my names Isabella Snow. Or, Professor Snow to you guys.' She laughed nervously, blushing. 'Uhm, okay, we've decided I'll take the Gryffindors, and Seve- Professor Snape will take the Slytherins. So, Slytherins, stay where you are. Gryffindors, follow me.'

Isabella was worried that the kids wouldn't listen to her, but she thought they were so relieved they wouldn't be with Snape, that they would listen to her every word. They trailed behind her as she left the classroom and walked until she reached a second classroom that was set up.

The Gryffindors all sat in the desks provided, then looked up at her.

'Wow, ah, 20 points to Gryffindor. Well done.' She paused, looking around. 'Now, I want to learn all of your names. When I point to you, you tell me your name, okay?' She pointed at the girl closest to her, and she beamed and said eagerly,

'Hermione Granger!' Isabella nodded.

'Nice to meet you.' She pointed at another girl.

'Lavender Brown.' The girl said it less enthusiastically, as if she were bored. Isabella pointed to a boy next.

'N-N-Ne-Neville Longbottom…' The boy stuttered, looking down.

'Ron Weasley.'

'Dean Thomas.'

'Parvati Patil.'

'Harry Potter.' Isabella paused and tapped her chin.

'Hmm, Harry Potter… You're that kid who like… Saved the school… Three times? I don't know.' She shrugged and continued, and some of the kids looked shocked.

'Uh, what?'

'You don't know? That he thwarted You-Know-Who?' The kids chorused. Harry looked down, sighing, as if he were sick of all the attention.

'Hey, don't look at me. I suck a History.' Isabella laughed. She took all of the kid's names, then sat down. 'Right, open your textbooks to page 406.'

She waited until the rustling stopped, then continued. 'Now, this chapter is on the Basilisk. It's a very rare species, and very good material for potions. Now, Severus said he was running low-'

'Why don't you just go down to the Chamber of Secrets and get some from the huge dead snake down there?' Isabella looked up at the red-haired boy who had spoken.

'I'm sorry, your name is?'

'Ron Weasley. And, Harry killed a Basilisk down there. There might be some left, you know, for potions.' Isabella nodded thoughtfully.

'A nice thought. Harry, Ron, see me after class please. Now, who can tell me what the…'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella leant forward, studying the boys in front of her.

'Can you get me down there? The Chamber of Secrets?' Ron nodded and Harry looked resentful.

'Just because you thinks she's pretty, Ron, doesn't mean you can volunteer me-'

'I never said she was pretty!'

'You act like it!'

'Boys! Boys! Settle.' Isabella paused. 'Ha- Mister Potter. I'm sure we can compromise. You get me down there, and I do something for you. What do you want? House points?'

Harry looked thoughtful. 'At least… Could you take the Gryffindors every lesson? We hate Snape.'

'_Professor_ Snape, Mister Potter. And… Yeah.' Isabella grinned. 'I think I can handle that. Now, let's go.'

'What, now?!' Harry looked at her with a panicked face.

'Course now, silly! Lead the way!'

Harry lead Isabella and Ron down the various hallways of the school, finally coming to a stop at a girl's bathroom.

'Woah, Moaning Myrtle's toilet? Cool.' Isabella opened the door and looked around.

Harry, in the meantime, went straight to the sinks and started hissing. Isabella looked at him weirdly, but she saw the sinks start to float, and show a hole.

'That's the entrance?' Harry nodded, then made to jump into it. Isabella squeaked and grabbed the back of his robes and dragged him back. 'Oh, no way! You're not going down there! If you guys get hurt or lost, it's on me. I go alone.' The two boys looked at her, then shrugged.

'Fine.' They turned and walked out of the bathroom. Isabella looked down the hole, took a deep breath, and jumped.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'Oh. Crap.' Isabella felt heavy, carrying all the materials she could manage in her robes. She looked up at the hole, then looked at herself. How was she going to get up there?

'Heeeelp!


	4. Chamber Of Confessions

'Albus, where is she

'Albus, where is she?' Snape stalked Dumbledore's office, stopping and glaring at the old man ever few steps.

'Where is who, Severus?' Dumbledore queried.

'Isabella! She's been missing all day!' Dumbledore frowned, then gestured to his chair.

'Take a seat, Severus.' Snape sat down, his whole body rigid.

'Unfortunately, I do not know where Isabella has gone, but we will find out. What has she done today?'

'She taught the Gryffindor class.' Snape waved his hand. 'But she wasn't seen after class finished.'

'What did the Gryffindors tell you?' Dumbledore leaned forward.

'That she taught them, then dismissed them.' Snape paused. 'But Longbottom blurted out that Isabella saw Potter and Weasley after class.'

'Well, then! Let's get Harry and Ron here then, shall we?'

They waited as Dumbledore sent a messenger, and ten minutes later, after a tense silence, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in.' Dumbledore called. Harry and Ron came in, and Snape scowled at them.

'Harry, Ron, take a seat please. It has come to my attention that Professor Snow has gone missing. Your classmates told us that you were the last to see her. Do you have any idea where she is?'

Harry and Ron gaped, then blinked, looking at each other.

'Oh, no!'

'We forgot to tell her there's no way out!'

'Ugh, she'll be stuck in there!'

Harry looked slowly at Dumbledore. 'Professor… She found out that I knew where the Chamber of Secrets is. She insisted that I tell her where it is and show her. I showed her… But she told me I couldn't go with her. Last time I got out with Fawkes, but I didn't tell her there was no way out.'

Snape scowled and stood. 'She's in the Chamber? Damn it!' He stalked away, out of Dumbledore's office and towards the girl's bathroom. When he got there, he looked in. The sinks were floating. He frowned, then looked down the hole.

Sighing, Snape jumped down, landing with a crunch. He looked around, then his eyes widened. Isabella was lying down a little way away from him, sleeping. She was thrashing and groaning, whimpering softly. Snape hurried over and shook her.

'Wake up. Wake up! Wake up, Isabella!' At the sound of her name, Isabella's eyes shot open. She screamed, then calmed, closing her eyes.

'Oh, thank goodness…'

'Come on, up. Let's get out of here. Why were you in here, anyway?'

'Mister Weasley said… That there was a dead Basilisk down here. I came down to get materials…' He voice trailed off, and she looked down. 'I wanted to get them for you… I'm sorry.'

Isabella closed her eyes and waited for him to walk away, but was surprised when she felt him raise her chin. 'Don't get emotional on me.' Snape muttered, and took her hand. Next thing she knew, they were standing in the bathroom.

'Woah, what happened?'

'I used my wand. Something you didn't think of.'

'Hey! I didn't know any spells to get out of holes!' Isabella protested. She couldn't believe it. Snape must really hate her! She went through a traumatic experience, and all he did was criticise her. She choked on a sob, and heard footsteps.

'Isabella?' She didn't look up, but Snape forced her chin up.

'Why are you crying?'

'Why do you hate me?" Isabella shot back, glaring at him through watery eyes.

'What? Hate? I don't-'

'Oh, please! You treat me like dirt! You call that "Not Hating"?' Isabella turned away, crying silently.

'Isabella, I-'

'All I wanted was you, Severus. I always loved you. Now I see I have no chance.' With one last sob, Isabella ran out of the bathroom, leaving Snape to stand alone.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'Gryffindors, after me please.' Isabella gave a soft sigh as she stood from her chair beside Snape, motioning to the Gryffindors. She hadn't spoken a word to Snape after the incident, but she could tell he was trying to work up the nerve to talk to her. She didn't help him on that, instead, she pretended he wasn't there.

'Professor?' Hermione asked as they settled down.

'Yes, Miss Granger?'

'I… I was wondering… What happened…? With you and Professor Snape.' Isabella paused to glare at the girl.

'My personal life is none of your concern!' Hermione winced at the harshness of the teachers tone, and was glad when the class ended, hurrying out as fast as she could. Isabella felt a little guilty, after all, she did like to chat to her students about her personal life, but Hermione had struck a nerve.

Isabella packed up her things, then walked out of the classroom, slamming the door shut. She turned and almost bumped into someone, but stopped herself just in time.

'Oh, sorry!' She looked up, then let out a little gasp when she saw Snape.

'Isabella-'

'Save it.' Isabella's face hardened. 'See you around, Professor Snape.' She stalked off, muttering angrily under her breath. Her eyes widened when she was spun around, and came face to face with Snape again.

'Stop avoiding me!' He hissed, and Isabella closed her eyes. 'Please, just hear me out.' Isabella slowly nodded, feeling stupid.

'Isabella, I… You claim to love me. You know me, the way I act, how I treat people. It's how I handle things.' He paused. 'I didn't know that you had feelings for me… But… I'm willing to give you a chance.'

Isabella opened her eyes. 'Potions Master say what?'

'You heard me.' Snape muttered. Isabella blinked, then a slow smile crept onto her face.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Thank you.' Isabella leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before hurrying off, grinning madly.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella looked at herself in the mirror, she looked great, and she was happy. Her make-up was light, and looked as if she'd put no effort into it, which suited her. Her long dark red hair was down and fell in straight tresses down to her hips. Brown eyeliner made her dark green eyes stand out against her pale skin.

Isabella wondered idly how Snape would react. Would he be pleased? Or pretend not to notice? Isabella let out a soft sigh and shook her head, glancing up at the clock.

'Oh shit!' She was already five minutes late for their dinner date in Snape's personal quarters. Isabella was immensely glad that her personal quarters were right across from Snape's.

She knocked, then smiled up at Snape when he opened the door. 'Sorry I'm late, Severus.' He merely nodded, then stepped aside to let her in. Was it just her, or did he seem as nervous as her?

Snape led her over to a table and pulled her chair out for her. Isabella murmured thanks and watched as he walked to the kitchen and brought over the first course.

'Drink?' Snape asked, and Isabella nodded. He waved his wand and two goblets appeared on the kitchen counter. He went through his cupboards and took out two bottles, one of Firewhiskey and one of Butterbeer. When Snape brought them over, Isabella smiled, then took a sip.

It tasted fine, but there was a shadow of another flavour in it, and Isabella raised an eyebrow. 'Tastes kinda funny.'

'It must be the metal from the goblet.' Snape said simply, taking a bite of his meal. Isabella nodded and started eating, feeling slightly self-conscious.

After the dinner, Snape watched her intently as she sipped at her goblet.

'What?' She queried, tilting her head.

'Do you… Feel any different? Changed?' He muttered, and Isabella felt like he'd slapped her. _Of course._ He'd put an love potion antidote in her drink. He didn't believe she loved him!

Isabella stood and glared at Snape. 'I can't believe you! No, you can't believe me! I didn't get fed a love potion, damnit!' Isabella turned on her heel and left, her mood taking a downturn as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Snape leaned back in his chair with a sigh. It hadn't worked. Either he made a mistake, or she really was in love with him. Either way, Isabella could fall ill. If he made a mistake, it could harm her. If she wasn't acting on a love potion, the antidote could be harmful.

'This is not good…' He muttered to himself.

'What's not good, Severus?' Snape looked up, and his eyes meet that of twinkling blue.

'Albus.' Snape nodded courtly in hello. 'How'd you get in here?'

'Through the door, of course. What is not good?' Dumbledore repeated, arching an eyebrow.

'Isabella's mad at me, and I could've gotten her sick.'

'How ever did this happen?' Dumbledore didn't interrupt as Snape told him, then nodded slightly when he finished.

'Severus, did it ever occur to you that Isabella might _actually_ be in love with you?'

'Of course it did!' Snape snapped, glaring. 'But no one loves me! I'm an insufferable _greasy_ git! No one in their right mind would fall for me!' Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

'Severus, of course someone could fall for you. Your self esteem is much to low.' Snape glowered at him.

'But, Severus, I suggest you go to Isabella. She is much too stubborn, and I doubt she'll wilfully go to the Hospital Wing. You might need to convince her.' Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, then walked out, leaving Snape to fume.


	5. The Death Of Albus Dumbledore

'Leave me alone

'Leave me alone! I'm not sick!' Snape waved his wand and the lamp that Isabella had thrown at him disappeared.

'But you will be very soon if you keep over-exerting yourself.' Snape said coolly, waving his wand again and Isabella threw yet another object.

'NO I WON'T!' Isabella yelled, retreating deeper into the Charms classroom where Snape had cornered her as he advanced calmly on her.

'Isabella. Calm down. You need to get to the Hospital Wing.' Snape was right in front of her now, and Isabella took a step back, letting out a soft gasp when her back hit the wall. Snape stepped forward, and she couldn't move.

'No, I don't.' Isabella stuck out her chin stubbornly, glaring up at him.

'Yes, you do.' Snape reached out and grabbed her hips. Isabella screamed when he threw her over his shoulder and calmly started walking out of the classroom.

'Snape! You freak, let me down! Not in front of the damn students! Snape! _Snape! SEVERUS!!_' Isabella screamed, and Snape stopped at the door, just about to open it. He smirked.

'Are you going to come willingly?'

'Like hell I am! I'll never go with you!' Isabella growled. Her eyes widened when he started to turn the doorknob. 'Okay! Okay! I'll come! Just let me down!' Snape put her down, and she glowered at him, raising her hand to slap him. Snape easily stopped her.

'Now, now, let's not get carried away. We have to get to the Hospital Wing, remember?' He took her wrist and started to lead her forward, but she wrenched her hand out of his grip.

'I can walk myself.' She hissed, walking quickly along the corridor. Students were staring; no doubt they heard Isabella screaming. When she entered the Hospital Wing, she sat herself down on a bed and glared at Snape.

'Well? Get on with it!' Her tone was dripping with malice, and Snape wondered if he had made her hate him. He went and got Madam Pomfrey, and she got Isabella the right potion.

After Isabella had taken it, she seemed to relax and colour started to burn in her cheeks.

'Thank you, Poppy.' Isabella smiled, then stood. 'I feel much better.' Isabella walked out of the Hospital Wing, smiling.

'Isabella?' Snape said tentatively, walking behind her.

'Yes, Professor Snape?' Her tone no longer held hatred, but it was stiff and formal.

'I… I'm sorry for not believing you.' Snape hated himself for apologising. He wouldn't have apologised at all if Dumbledore hadn't insisted. Isabella sighed and turned to face him.

'I... its fine, Severus.' Isabella shook her head, then started walking again.

'Isabella.'

'Yes?'

'Don't be late for lessons tonight.'

'Yes.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'You're late.' Snape looked up briefly as Isabella sat down in a student's chair, grinning.

'Sorry, Severus.' She laughed, and Snape had trouble trying not to smile. Instead, the corners of his lips twitched.

'Don't let it happen again.' Isabella cocked an eyebrow, then nodded, smiling.

'Yes, sir.'

Snape paused, then walked slowly over to her. She had her books out, and was flicking through them idly. Snape stepped behind her, then leant over her and started to read over her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to look at him, and he was startled at how close they were. How close her lips were. How tempting they were.

'I do love you, Severus… I do.' Isabella breathed, and before Snape knew what was happening, her lips were pressed firmly to his.

The kiss sent a jolt down his spine, and he reacted instantly. He had held himself back for far too long. His hand tangled in her hair and pulled her closer, the other hand grabbed her arm and pulled her from her seat, then wrapped around her waist. He traced his tongue across her lower lip, and she let him in.

Her taste was exotic, somewhere between pleasure and torture. He nibbled slightly on her lower lip, and was rewarded with a small moan. The way she could easily break through his defences startled him, and he pulled back, panting.

'This… This isn't right…' He murmured, burying his face in her hair.

'No… It's not. How can it be?'

'I… I'm your professor for one thing…' Isabella snorted. 'And… I'm Severus Snape, former Death Eater. I'll ruin your life…'

'Do you think I care? I don't care what you used to be, I care who and what you are now.'

'I'm still a Death Eater.'

'But you're on our side.' Isabella made an impatient noise. 'Look, Severus, whatever you say, whatever you do, isn't going to make me hate you.'

'I know. You're too damn stubborn.'

'Don't you go insulting me.' Snape chuckled, then stood straight.

'Right, uh, turn to page 367.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella stretched and yawned, opening her eyes. She looked around her bedroom sleepily, then let out a loud gasp and jumped up.

'Oh, he didn't! I can't believe I fell asleep!' Isabella ran over to her personal quarter's door, turning the doorknob. It opened easily. 'Oh, Severus… No…'

_Flashback. _

'_Isabella.' Snape regretfully pushed Isabella back, breaking the hug. _

'_What?' She asked curiously, looking up at him. _

'_Isabella…' Snape sighed, then started to talk. Isabella's eyes widened as she listened._

'_You're… Going to kill Dumbledore?!' She shook her head, denying it._

'_I have too. It's a part of the plan.' Isabella shook her head again._

'_Isabella. The Death Eaters will be here in an hour. I want you to stay in here and do not come out. I won't have you hurt. I won't return-'_

'_I won't just stay in here!' Isabella yelled. _

'_I won't return.' Snape continued. 'And most will think that I have deceived you all. Do not try to convince them otherwise. They will want to know why, and we cannot reveal the plan.' Isabella tried to hold back her tears but it was too much, and they overflowed onto her cheeks._

'_Don't cry…' Snape wiped her tears off. 'When the Dark Lord has fallen, I will return to you.' Isabella whimpered. She couldn't let him leave, what if he died? What if he was hurt? They hadn't even gone past making out, damnit! _

'_You can't make me stay in here, Severus.' Isabella frowned at him, sticking __out her chin. Snape said nothing, only hugged her, then planted a tingling kiss on her lips._

'_I'm sorry. I don't want you hurt.' He stood, and despite Isabella's protests, walked out and closed the door. She heard him lock it and she rolled her eyes, standing up._

'_Alohomora.' The door stayed locked. 'Alohomora!' Still, it stayed locked. Isabella hit the door with her palm. 'Damnit, Severus!'_

'_I'm sorry, Isabella.' She heard him say, then she heard his retreating footsteps. Isabella broke down and collapsed, sobbing._

_He hadn't even told her he loved her._

Isabella pulled on some clothes, then ran outside. There were no students, and she started running towards to the Great Hall. It was packed with sullen looking students, and as Isabella ran in, there was an uproar.

'Professor Snow! She's here!'

'Professor, where have you been?!'

'Professor!'

Isabella made her may up to the staff table and looked questioningly at Professor McGonagall.

'Isabella! You're here!' The old witch took Isabella by the arm. 'I… We thought…'

'What?'

'We thought… Snape took you.' Isabella would've laughed in any other circumstance, but not now.

'Of course he didn't. He was… Too fond of me for that. He simply locked me in my quarters so I wouldn't get hurt.'

'It seems that backstabbing traitor does have a heart, however small it was.' McGonagall muttered, and Isabella bristled.

'Don't talk about him like that.'

'Isabella, he killed Albus! How could you still love him?'

'I don't care, okay? I love him!'

'Enough to join him?' Isabella stopped.

'What? I love him, but I wouldn't join Voldemort's ranks. I have a heart, yes, but I also have a brain.' McGonagall nodded slowly.

'Now… Now that Albus is gone… I have become Headmistress. I will… Ask you to become the Potions Professor.' Isabella simply nodded, looking around.

'Poor kids. Must be devastated.' Isabella watched the children walk around gloomily.

'Yes…' McGonagall agreed. Isabella sighed, feeling strangely empty without Snape.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'Run! They're here! The Death Eaters!' Isabella looked up as Professor Flitwick hurried into her classroom.

'Everybody out!' He squeaked. 'The Death Eaters are here to take over the school!' The class erupted into screams and yells as the students ran to escape.

'Professor!' Isabella grabbed Flitwick by the shoulder.

'Is he here? Is Snape here?' Flitwick looked sadly up at her, giving a soft sigh.

'I'm afraid my dear, that he is.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	6. Moving In

Isabella hurried out of the classroom and looked around

Isabella hurried out of the classroom and looked around. Were all these teachers stupid? They were letting the kids run around screaming, trampling each other.

'Quiet! QUIET!' Isabella growled, her shouts weren't heard over the screams. _'__Sonorus.' _With her voice magically amplified, Isabella could now be heard above the shouts and screams.

'_QUIET! Calm down, everyone!' _When the students stopped and looked to her, she continued. '_Stop acting like a bunch of first-year girls-' _The first year girls scowled at this. '_I want_ _order! Obviously the Death Eaters are here, but screaming and yelling wont help you! Fifth year students and above will all gather in the Great Hall to fight the intruders. Forth years and below will all retreat. Do not try and get out using the front way, as the Death Eaters will most likely be there. Remember, use your heads and use your wands! Quietus.'_

Isabella nodded at the teachers and they and the fifth-and-above-year students hurried towards the Great Hall. It was already in chaos, and by the time Isabella got there, they had already lost. There were much too many Death Eaters. She was taken by the arm of a broad shouldered Death Eater and forced up to a tall, cloaked figure.

'I've got a teacher, what shall I do with this…' The man grinned at her. 'Pretty little thing?' Isabella shuddered, trying to break away from his grip.

'You will not touch her.' The tone was icy, and familiar. Isabella stopped struggling and turned slowly to the hooded man.

'S…Severus?' Snape pulled down his hood and glared at her, black eyes meeting green. At once he was in her head, and he spoke softly to her.

'_Isabella. You must act to hate me. It is the only way to save both you and me. If you are to stubborn to do it for yourself, remember that they will surely kill me.' _

And then he was gone, and Isabella was back in the Great Hall. 'She is a teacher, and also a Slytherin. She may prove a useful teacher once we take over.'

The Death Eater tightened his grip, sneering. 'And why should I listen to you?'

'Because the Dark Lord has given me rein over you pathetic fools, and if he hears of you disobeying, he will be most…' Snape's upper lip curled in disgust. 'Displeased.'

Isabella looked up at Snape and glared at him. 'Don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want, don't hurt me.' Snape smirked.

'Hmph. Good girl. Johnston, let her go.' The Death Eater let her go, and Isabella rubbed her arm. 'Professor Snow, you will find it's going to be a lot different at Hogwarts now.' Isabella looked up at him, finding it hard to mask her happiness that she was finally seeing Snape again.

'Yes.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella scowled as she opened her door. 'What do _you_ want?' She sneered at the Death Eater.

'Now, now, missy.' The Death Eater grabbed her and started to pull her along. 'Severus has requested your presence.' Isabella sighed and let him drag her through the halls, ending up in Snape's office.

'Come in.' His voice was cold, careless, and made Isabella's knees weak.

'You… Asked for me?' Isabella put on an angry face, only to relax when the Death Eater left and she and Snape were alone.

'Isabella. Listen quickly. You will leave, stay with someone in the Order. It is not safe for you here. I promise I will visit you.' He added at the look on her face.

Isabella paced his office, frowning slightly. 'Severus… How long? How long until Vo- The Dark Lord…' Isabella changed tactic immediately when she saw the look on Snape's face. 'How long until he's gone?'

'I do not know, Isabella, but I can only hope that it is soon.' He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 'You must leave now, stay with Nymphadora Tonks and her parents. She is a member of the Order, and you will be safe with her. If they ask, you made a port key yourself.'

Snape stood, then pulled a small bottle cap from his pocket. He took his wand, then tapped the cap once, muttering, 'Portus.' The cap glowed, and then turned to normal again.

'Touch it, Isabella.' Isabella looked from the cap, to Snape, and then closed her eyes. She stepped up to him, and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head down to kiss her.

His lips brushed hers only an instant before he pushed her back. 'You need to leave, now.' Isabella nodded and placed her hand on the cap.

'One… Two…'

'I love you.'

'Three.' Isabella felt a pull on her navel and she closed her eyes, holding her breath until she touched down on earth again.

She looked around and saw she was on a farm of sorts. There weren't many animals, and a big house beside woods. She started to walk to it, frowning. A young woman walked out, and Isabella raised an eyebrow.

The woman, who Isabella assumed was Nymphadora Tonks, had short, spiky bubblegum pink hair. Otherwise, she looked nice. Nymphadora walked over to her.

'Who are you?' She asked, drawing her wand.

'Isabella Snow. I made a port key and transported myself here. I was originally at Hogwarts, but the Death Eaters have taken over.'

'They what?!' Nymphadora gasped, then shook her head. 'Oh, this isn't good…' Nymphadora looked up at Isabella. 'I don't think you've ever been here before, have you? You need to at least know what the place looks like when you make a port key to somewhere.'

'Dumbledore showed me a picture of this place before he…' Isabella trailed off, waving a hand. Nymphadora nodded. Isabella smiled lightly, knowing she just lied.

'You must me Nymphadora.' Isabella held out her hand, and Nymphadora's hair turned a violent shade of red.

'Don't call me that! It's Tonks. Just Tonks.' Isabella blinked.

'Ah… Okay.' Isabella shook Tonks's hand and let the older woman lead her into the house. It was spacious, and just like a normal house.

An older lady and man came out and they introduced themselves as Tonks's parents. They welcomed Isabella readily and showed her to a spare room.

'Thank you.' When Isabella was finally alone in her room, she looked around. It was nearing dark, but Isabella wanted to explore first, so she opened her door and went around the house.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella waved her wand over her stomach, and then dropped it. 'Oh goodness!' She scrambled down and picked up her fallen wand, then placed a trembling hand on her stomach.

'I'm… Pregnant…' Isabella closed her eyes, thinking back to when Snape had last visited her. He visited every night, always coming at midnight and leaving at three. They had gradually moved past making out, and he ended up taking Isabella's innocence.

Isabella bit her lip, then waved her wand over her stomach again. 'Oooh!' Her eyes widened. 'I can't believe it, twins? A girl and a boy…' She paused, and then walked out of the bathroom.

'Tonks, can I speak to you?' Tonks, who had been flicking through the Daily Prophet, nodded. Isabella led her out of the house and into the garden. They sat among the daisies and said nothing, until Tonks spoke up.

'What did you want to talk about?' Isabella's mind was racing. How could she explain this without letting Tonks know that Snape was visiting?

'I… I'm pregnant.' Tonks gasped, and then grinned.

'Really? Congratulations! Who's the father?'

'Severus Snape.' Tonks fell silent, frowning.

'Snape? How…?'

'I… I'm a bit far along. Severus… We… Y'Know… Did it. Before he…' Isabella trailed off, waving a hand.

'I see. You aren't considering abortion, are you?'

'What? No!' Isabella looked at Tonks, her eyes wide. 'I would never!' Isabella put a hand on her stomach. 'It's twins. A girl and a boy.'

'How do you know?' Tonks asked curiously, watching her.

'I cast a spell.' Isabella replied distractedly, her mind now resting on the problem of telling Snape.

'Wow, you'll have to teach me that one.' Isabella nodded, and Tonks took her hand.

'We'll have a celebration! Party all night!'

'No! I… I'm tired; I want to be in bed by eleven.' Isabella rubbed her forehead, sighing.

Tonks frowned, but didn't argue. 'Okay. But we should tell the Order. Even in the bleakest times, there's still a shining ray of life.' Tonks beamed and Isabella laughed.

'Okay. It'll be good to finally meet all of the Order. I've only met you and McGonagall.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'Where's Isabella? She's not here.' Tonks looked around worriedly. Everyone was there, except Isabella. The others of the Order shrugged and looked around.

'Should I go find her?' Lupin asked, but there was no need. A silvery tiger burst into the room, loping gracefully. Its mouth opened and Isabella's voice carried through the now silent room.

'Tonks. Went into forest and tripped. Sprained ankle. Can't walk. Don't know any spells. Help.' The voice died away, but the Tiger Patronus stayed. It turned and started to walk, and Tonks followed.

'Remus, come on. I don't know any healing spells either.' Tonks and Lupin followed the Tiger out of the house and started venturing into the forest.

'Will we get lost?' Lupin queried, keeping his eyes on the Tiger.

'Nah, I've lived here all my life. I know this place like the back of my hand.' Tonks answered carelessly. They walked and came upon Isabella, who was leaning against a tree, her foot at an awkward angle.

Lupin walked to her and muttered a spell, his wand glowing blue. Isabella stood gingerly, and then grinned. 'Thanks. You must be…?'

'Remus Lupin.' He shook her hand, and then looked around, noticing the Tiger was gone. 'You can do a Patronus?'

'Uh, duh. You just saw it. I learnt in forth year.' Isabella started to walk in a random direction, only to have Tonks grab her hand.

'This way.' With Tonks directing them, they were out of there quickly, entering the house to an uproar.

'Fred and George Weasley! Put those down!'

'Molly! Calm down!'

'Yeah, Mum! We were only looking!'

'Shut up, Fred!'

'I'm not Fred! He's Fred!'

'No, I'm George!'

'Shut up both of you!'

Isabella looked round and grinned. 'Lively bunch.' She commented to Tonks, who laughed and nodded. Soon it quietened and Isabella was introduced to a lot of people.

'Isabella, this is Molly and Arthur Weasley.' Tonks pointed to a tall, thin balding man with red hair and glasses, a plump, kind-faced red haired witch stood beside him.

'This is Fred and George Weasley' She pointed to a set of twins, who were slightly stocky and short, both with red hair and freckles.

'Hey, Isabella. I'm Gred.' One of them greeted with a grin.

'And I'm Forge.' The other one added, smiling. Isabella arched a brow and smiled back.

'And this is Ginny Weasley.' A small girl with long red hair and a beautiful face.

That's Bill Weasley and that's Charlie Weasley.' Two older boys, both of them with the famous Weasley hair.

Isabella nodded, wondering how many more of them were to come.

'This is Remus Lupin, obviously, and this is Mundungus Fletcher.' She went round, and soon Isabella knew all of them.

'Hey, Isabella! Want some?' One of the twins, Fred, most likely, shoved a Butterbeer in Isabella's hand. The other twin shoved a box into her hands. 'Open it later.' He told her simply, then grabbed the other twin and dragged him off.

'Congratulations, Isabella.' Molly walked to her, holding a big box in one hand and the other hand clutching Ginny's.

'Thank you, Molly.' Isabella beamed and took the box, nodding. She looked up at the clock. 'I think I'm going to hit the hay. Don't disturb me unless it's an emergency.'

Isabella made her way up the stairs, rubbing her eyes. Snape was already in her room, waiting for her.

'Why are they here?' He asked her, pulling her into a hug.

'They're celebrating.' Isabella replied softly, closing her eyes.

'Celebrating what?' Snape asked, pulling her over to the bed and sitting down, letting Isabella sit on his lap.

'I'm pregnant.' Isabella muttered, and Snape was silent. She bit her lip and waited, holding her breath.

'Am I the…?'

'Of course you're the father!' Isabella snapped, frowning. Snape shifted.

'I… I won't be a good parent.' He muttered finally, and Isabella let out a breath.

'You mean… You're not angry?' Isabella asked, looking at him.

'No, I'm not.' He paused. 'What is it?'

'What are they, you mean. Its twins. And it's a boy and a girl.' Snape shook his head.

'Twins? Oh… I don't know how we're going to do this. All this Dark Lord stuff, us being separated, and now you're pregnant with twins.' He frowned, seemingly deep in thought.

'I want to decide on names.' Isabella stated lightly, and Snape looked up.

'Yes, names.'

'I was thinking… Nicholas Snape for the boy.' Snape twitched.

'You're… Using my name? I thought you'd use Snow.'

'Of course I'm using your name. You are the father, after all.' Snape nodded.

'I like Nicholas. What about his middle name?'

'Severus.'

'Yes?'

'No.' Isabella laughed. 'I mean, his middle name be Severus.'

'Nicholas Severus Snape. Are you sure?' Snape looked at her seriously, and Isabella nodded.

'Yes. I basically decided the boy's name, so you can choose the girl's.'

'Alicia Eileen Snape.' Isabella paused.

'Jeeze, that was quick.'

'Eileen was my mother's name, and Alicia is a nice name.'

'No worries, you don't have to explain.' Isabella smiled, and then leaned back. 'Severus… How's this going to happen?' Her face had turned sad, and her eyes watched her lap.

'I don't know, Isabella.' Snape sighed and gently pushed her off him and stood himself. 'I'm sure it will all work out.' He paused. 'I swear, as soon as the Dark Lord stuff has finished, I will return to you.'

'I know.' Isabella looked away, and Snape frowned.

'What is it? You're worrying about something.'

'It's just… It's nothing. Seriously.' Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Okay, okay! Don't look at me like that! I'm just worried that… You won't come back.'

'Of course I'll come back.'

'That's not what I meant, Severus.' Isabella started pacing the room, stopping every so often and biting her lip. 'I mean… What if you… _Die?_' The last word was spoken in a whisper, and it seemed to Isabella that it echoed throughout the silence that greeted the question.

'Do you really think I'd die, Isabella?' Snape finally asked, moving to stand in front of the window.

'I don't know…' Isabella was fighting back tears, trying her hardest to be a true Slytherin and not let her emotions show.

'There is nothing I can say on this matter to console you, Isabella. I'm sorry.' Isabella shook her head with a sigh.

'I know, I know. I'm just… Terrified. That's all.' Snape shook his head, then looked at his watch.

'I know it isn't three yet, Isabella, but the Dark Lord has requested my presence in 10 minutes. I must leave.'

'Yes… Go. Good luck.' Isabella watched as Snape turned on the spot, then vanished, leaving her alone in her bedroom.

The words she'd been dying to say now came freely and sounded unusually loud in the dark silence as Isabella let her tears fall. 'I love you.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	7. The Death Of Severus Snape

Potions7

Potions7

Isabella sang softly under her breath as she walked through the house in search of Tonks. It had been 5 months since the night she had told Snape she was pregnant, and she was now 6 months along. Snape had visited every night, always keeping her company. There was only one thing bothering her. He had never said anything about having feelings for her.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to know. Did he consider this a simple fling? Did he love her? Would he stay with her after he returned? The questions buzzed around her head, leaving her confused and slightly breathless.

'Tonks?' She finally called out softly, and there was a slight scuffling noise from the kitchen.

'Wotcher, Isabella.' Tonks came out of the kitchen, her hair long, blonde and curly.

'New look?' Isabella queried as she settled herself on a chair in the kitchen, minding her grown stomach.

'Yeah. Remus said he liked the pink… But I dunno. I'm experimenting.' Tonks grinned and Isabella grinned back. Tonks had recently gotten together with Lupin after he finally realised that Tonks wasn't going to give up.

'Is he here now?' Isabella asked, shifting slightly in her chair.

'No, but we do have company. A guy, saying he knows you. Blaine or something. He's outside.' Isabella frowned. She didn't know anyone called Blaine.

'Okay…' She stood, then waved to Tonks. Tonks waved back and Isabella walked outside, into the burning sun. She saw a tall figure standing by the pond, and a sudden rush of excitement overtook her.

'Blaise! Oh my gosh!' Blaise Zabini turned and gave Isabella a crooked grin.

'Hello, Bella.' He walked to her, then gently wrapped his arms round her.

'It's so good to see you! How'd you get here?' Isabella pulled back and looked up at him. 'Gosh, you look so grown up. Mature.'

'So do you. And…' He paused. 'You also look pregnant.'

'Ah, yeah… About that…' Blaise laughed.

'No need, I already know. The young woman with the blonde hair explained to me.'

'Oh, that's Nymphadora Tonks. Just call her Tonks, though. She hates her first name.' Blaise nodded, then took her hand.

'Walk with me, Bella. I want to talk.' Isabella smiled and fell into step beside him as they started to walk into the forest.

'Bella. I'm engaged.' Isabella squeaked, then looked up at Blaise.

'To who?!'

'You don't know her. She's from a different wizarding school. Her names Lilith.' Isabella beamed.

'Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!' Blaise smiled, and they chatted idly for a few hours, discussing what had occurred since the last time they saw each other, their graduation from Hogwarts.

When they returned, they saw Tonks in the kitchen with Lupin, and Tonks's hair was back to its normal bubblegum pink.

'Wotcher, Isabella.' Tonks greeted.

'Hello again, Isabella.' Lupin smiled softly at her.

'Hey, Remus, Tonks. This is Blaise Zabini. He's a friend of mine from Hogwarts. Blaise, this is Nymphadora Tonks-' Tonks scowled at the mention of her first name. 'And Remus Lupin.'

Blaise nodded to them both, and they both nodded back. Isabella sat at a chair and Blaise sat next to her.

'So wh-' Lupin was interrupted by the whoosh of wings as an owl soared through the window and landed daintily on the table, and letter tied to its foot.

'Who's it addressed to?' Isabella queried as Lupin untied the letter.

'Tonks.' He handed Tonks the letter and she ripped it open, pulling out a piece of parchment and starting to read. The more she read, the more horrified she looked.

'Oh my…' She muttered, then pushed the letter to Lupin, covering her face with her hands. Lupin frowned, then took it, starting to read aloud.

'_Nymphadora. _

_The time has come. Harry Potter is back and we are about to start a battle, as Severus Snape has fled. We believe Lord Voldemort will come, and we must have as many back up as we can. Do NOT bring Isabella, the babies must not be harmed. Apparate to Hogshead as soon as you can._

_Signed, Minerva McGonagall.' _

There was a loud silence, then Isabella let out a low moan.

'Oh- No- Severus- They can't…' Isabella couldn't find words to express how she felt, and her heartbeat quickened and she felt her swollen stomach tighten. She choked on words a bit more, until Blaise laid a hand on her shoulder.

'Isabella. Calm down. You don't want to go into a premature labour.' Isabella simply nodded, the pain in her stomach lessening.

'We have to leave. Isabella, you heard McGonagall. Stay here. Zabini, Tonks, come on.' Remus stood, then turned on the spot and disaparated.

'I can't stay here!' Isabella spluttered as Blaise disaparated. Tonks smiled sadly.

'I'm sorry, Isabella, but you must.' Then Tonks too disaparated and Isabella was alone in the kitchen.

'Oh, they think they can leave me here, do they?' Isabella fumed, then stood unsteadily. 'Right. Hogsmeade, here I come.' Isabella turned on the spot and disaparated.

She arrived in Hogshead, and the pub was full of people, whether from the Order, the DA, or anything else. No one noticed her, and Isabella was thankful for that. She called on a few people to help her through the tunnel leading to the Room of Requirements, but no one stopped her as she jumped out the other end and drew her wand.

'Severus Snape, here I come.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'Shit!' Isabella cursed as she ducked, her hair flying as a bright red curse soared over her. 'Petrificus Totalus!' The Death Eater went rigid and Isabella turned and ran. Well, as much as she could being 6 moths pregnant.

'Crucio!' The spell missed Isabella by mere inches, and Isabella gritted her teeth and pointed her wand at the Death Eater.

'Expelliarmus!' The Death Eater's wand went flying and Isabella continued. At last, after a tiring battle with another few Death Eaters, she came to an empty room. Well, almost empty.

'Severus?' Snape stood, and Isabella frowned, unable to see him clearly. 'Severus, what-' Snape turned and Isabella saw it wasn't Snape at all. It was a Death Eater.

'Avada-'

'Finite Incantatum!' Isabella glared at the man. 'Rictusempra!'

'Ah! Oh!' The man was in fits of uncontrollable laughter as soon as the tickling charm hit him. 'Stop! Take- Ahahahaha! The charm- Ahahahaha! Off!'

'Where is Severus Snape?!' Isabella hissed, glaring down at the man.

'Take it off! Ahahahaha!'

'I'll leave you here all day if you don't tell me where Severus Snape is!'

'Okay!'

Isabella waved her wand and the man stopped squirming. He lay panting at her feet.

'Where is he?'

'He's with the Dark Lord…' The man panted. 'In the Shrieking Shack. He's with him…' The man looked up, then frowned. 'So you're the bitch Snape got pregnant.' He hissed, and Isabella's eyes widened. Slowly, the man's wand arm lifted.

'Expelliarmus!' Isabella whispered, the man's wand flying out of his hand before he could do anything. She hurried out of the classroom, then looked around. There was the Great Hall, everyone was fighting in there… If only she could get past them… Into the grounds…

Snape had told her previously that Lupin was a werewolf. He told her all about the Whomping Willow, and how it lead to the Shrieking Shack. She knew what she had to do.

Isabella tapped her head with her wand, and immediately felt something cold and wet trickling down her back. She made her way into the Great Hall, biting her lip. No one noticed her, but she had to duck a few times from way-ward spells. Once outside, she tapped her head with her wand again, and felt something hot trickling down her back.

'Professor Snow!' Isabella whipped around, seeing a familiar Gryffindor walking towards her.

'Longbottom, leave.'

'Professor McGonagall! I found her! She's here!'

'Shit!' Isabella cursed, then spun around. She tried to run, but a hand rested on her shoulder.

'Isabella. I told you not to come.' McGonagall was looming above her, and Isabella sighed.

'I'm sorry! I had to! I-'

'It is because of Severus. I know.' McGonagall shook her head. 'Longbottom, take Professor Snow somewhere safe.'

'I'm not leaving!' Isabella yelled, but Neville was already aiming his wand at her.

'Stupefy!' Isabella was dimly aware of the boy catching her before she hit the ground. Then the world went black.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'Wha-? What happened…?' Isabella blinked her eyes open and looked around. She was in her rooms, but it was full of dust and looked like it hadn't been touched for several months. Which, of course, it hadn't.

'L-Longbottom? Neville?' No answer. Of course. It's not like an able fighter would stay behind to babysit when there was a war going on. Isabella pushed herself up, then got off her bed.

'Damnit, the war better not have ended without me.' But ended it did. When Isabella entered the Great Hall, there was no fighting, only a soft chatter. The four house tables were out, but no one was sitting according to house.

'Minerva!' Isabella called, hurrying over to McGonagall. 'What happened? What'd I miss?' She was too curious to be angry at the older witch, so instead of yelling, she badgered her with questions.

'Voldemort-' Isabella twitched. 'Has died at the hands of Harry Potter. And for Gods sake! He's dead! It's just a name!'

'I know! I know!' Isabella paused. 'What of Severus?'

'I… I do not know. I have not heard news of him for some while now.'

'Great. Just great.' Isabella turned and scanned the crowd, squinting. When she saw who she wanted, a grin appeared on her face and she hurried towards them.

'Congratulations, Mr Potter.' Isabella smiled when she reached the boy. Harry looked up warily, nodding lazily.

'Thanks…' Isabella could tell he did not want to speak to her, so she went straight to the point.

'Do you know what happened to Severus?' Isabella studied his eyes, her lower lip trembling when she witnessed the agonising pain flashing through them.

'I'm sorry… I saw him…' Harry trailed off, looking down.

'Oh god…' Isabella shook her head, unable to speak any further.

'His… His body's in the Shrieking Shack.'

'Yes… Thank you.' Tears were pouring out and trickling down her cheeks now, but Isabella didn't wipe them away. Instead, she turned and started to walk.

'Professor…!' Harry caught her arm and she turned back towards him, her eyes wide. 'Snape… Severus… He… Before he… Died… He mentioned you.'

'He…?'

'He told me… He told me to tell you… That he wished for you to not change the names your going to call the children. He said he was sorry he couldn't return and hoped you would forgive him.'

'Oh…' Isabella choked on a sob, then flung her arms around Harry, sobbing into his shoulder. 'Thank you…' She whispered, as he stiffened, then relaxed and patted the top of her head.

'You loved him, didn't you?' It wasn't really a question, more a statement. Isabella nodded, then stepped back and wiped her eyes.

'I guess I should get some rest…' She trailed off and looked out a window, and when Harry followed her gaze, he could easily see the Whomping Willow outside. 'Then I'll get his body. Thanks, Harry.'

'Prof- I mean, Isabella.'

'Yes?'

'This… This is rightfully yours.' He held out a flask and Isabella took it curiously, raising a brow.

'It… It contains Severus Snape's memories.'

'I… Thank you…'

Isabella turned and made her way back to McGonagall, tucking the flask in her pocket. McGonagall looked at her for a moment, then let out a soft sigh. 'I presume he has fallen, then.' To hear the confirmation of his death a second time hurt as much as the first, and Isabella let out another sob.

'Bell- Oh god, what happened?' Blaise stride over to them and pulled Isabella into a hug, glaring at McGonagall over her head.

'Severus Snape is dead.' McGonagall said simply, watching Isabella with tears in her eyes.

'Bella… Shh… Bella…' Blaise patted her back as Isabella sobbed quietly.

'B-Blaise… Will you… C-Come with me? T-To get h-his b-body?'

'Of course, Bella. I will.'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

'He's gone! His body's gone!' Isabella stood in shock beside Blaise, her grip on his hand unnaturally tight.

'He's gone…' Isabella repeated, looking up at Blaise, completely ignoring McGonagall.

'Death Eaters.' Blaise spat, walking to the middle of the room where Snape's body had previously lain. 'Death Eaters must've taken his body.' Blaise let out a soft growl, then turned to McGonagall.

'I am taking Isabella with me. Send her things to our place, Lilith will take care of them.' He said simply. He then squeezed Isabella's hand, turned on the spot, and dragged Isabella with him into darkness.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

When Isabella opened her eyes, she was standing in a field with Blaise, looking at a small mansion.

'This is your house?' Isabella queried as Blaise led her towards it.

'Yeah. I hope that's okay?'

'Of course.' Isabella was glad that they were moving, doing something. It meant the pain of the death of Severus couldn't overtake her. As long as she kept busy and didn't think about it, the pain turned to a dull ache.

They reached it quickly, and Blaise raised his wand. A loud series of 'BAM!' could be heard, then silence. Finally,

'Who is there?' The voice was loud, clear and feminine.

'Blaise Zabini, bringing guest, Isabella Snow.' There was a pause, then,

'What was the colour of the cat we saw on out first date?' Blaise smirked.

'Black, with a white nose and paws.'

The door flung open at this and Isabella saw, for the first time, Lilith. Her hair was long, wavy and black. Her eyes were the exact shade of the sapphires that resided in the Ravenclaw hourglass. She was tall, slim, with a small, pointed nose and thin pink lips. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

'Blaise! Thank God, you're alive!' She hugged Blaise, then turned to Isabella, who shuffled her feet nervously, noticing that the woman was much taller than herself. 'You must be out guest, Isabella Raven Snow. Blaise has told me a lot about you.' Her voice held traces of a Scottish accent, but barely.

'Yes.'

'My names Lilith. Lilith Jasmine Blackwell. Soon to be Zabini. ' She smiled warmly at Isabella and held out a hand. 'You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like. Goodness, this place is far to empty anyway.' Isabella took her hand with a small smile and nodded.

'Thank you.'

Blaise watched the two women with a grin, then pushed his hands into his pockets. 'Glad to see you two are getting along.'

Lilith sent him an smile that had 'I love you' written all over it. Isabella ignored the pang of pain she felt at this and followed Lilith inside.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Okay, so I think there'll be about one more chapter after this.**


	8. Return Of The Potions Master

Pain

Pain. Unimaginable, terrifying, unbearable pain was shooting through her like a thousand knives, ripping her apart.

She let out an agonized scream, hearing it echo around the small clearing of the woods. She heard whispers, words of comfort, words of encouragement, but none of it mattered. All that mattered was for her to die, for the pain to stop, for it all to end.

Isabella slumped against Blaise as the contraction passed, panting. Lilith was at her side, holding her hand, while Blaise was behind her, providing a pillow for her head.

'Shh… Bella… Shh…' She heard Blaise tell her, and she closed her eyes tiredly. She wondered if it would've been more comforting to have given birth inside the mansion, or even St Mungos. But she had insisted, even though she knew the babies were due any day now, that Blaise and Lilith take her on a walk through the forest near the mansion.

They walked for a while in silence, then had come upon the small clearing they were in now. They had continued on for only a minute when Isabella's water broke and the contractions started. Knowing they couldn't possibly get Isabella to the mansion in time, they retuned to the clearing.

Isabella screamed again and arched her back as the pain returned, worse than ever. Lilith tightened her grip on Isabella's hand and Blaise shifted slightly, stroking Isabella's forehead.

Isabella's free hand tore at the grass, dug into the dirt and pounded into the ground. Nothing she had ever experienced had hurt like this.

Suddenly, her free hand was taken roughly away from the ground and held in another hand. She heard a gasp, and a murmur. Thinking it was Blaise, she opened her eyes.

Severus Snape, alive and whole, was looking back down at her, holding her hand tightly and kneeling beside her.

'S-S-Severus…?'

'Yes, Isabella, it is me.' He replied, his voice washing over her and calming her. 'Do not try to speak. I will explain everything later. For now, you must give birth to our children.'

'B-But… You're dead!' Severus opened his mouth to reply, but Isabella let out a shriek of pain.

'Shh… It's alright, love. Calm. It will all be over soon.' He whispered softly, placing a hand on her forehead. Hearing him call her 'love' had given her new heart, and she concentrated fully on the babies.

More contractions came and passed, and Severus, Blaise and Lilith were the only ones to hear the screams. Severus was also in pain, seeing Isabella like this and not being able to help.

Finally, Isabella felt different. She felt, instead of sharp pain, like something was pushing down on her stomach, and she knew what she had to do.

She screwed up her eyes, pushed, counted to ten, relaxed. Pushed, counted to ten, relaxed. It was like a ritual.

A loud, ear shattering scream echoed throughout the whole forest, and then a small cry. Isabella relaxed slightly, knowing there was still one more.

'It's… It's a girl.' Lilith announced, pulling out her wand and cleaning the new baby. She conjured a blanket and wrapped it around her. 'What're you calling her?' Lilith asked, offering the baby to Severus.

'Alicia. Alicia Eileen Snape.' Severus answered, taking the baby in one arm, and keeping his death grip on Isabella's hand with the other.

'What… What does she look like?' Isabella whispered, and Severus looked down at her.

'Like you. She looks a lot like you. Black eyes, though.' He paused.

'I-'

Another scream.

'The boy is coming.' Severus stated, and looked worriedly at his daughter, then at Isabella. Lilith laughed.

'I'll hold Alicia, you comfort Isabella.' Lilith took the baby with a smile and Severus returned his attention to Isabella.

More screams. More pain. Isabella wondered if it would ever stop. But this time was different. This time she didn't want to die, because she knew that when it was all over, she'd have Severus back. Then, a final, tired cry, only just audible over wailing.

'And we have the boy!' Lilith grinned, and Blaise was the one to tend to the baby this time. Severus took his position and stroked Isabella's sweaty hair, looking up expectantly at Blaise.

'Here he is.' Blaise handed over the baby, and Severus looked down at the baby for the first time.

'He… Looks like you.' Severus smiled, glad that the children had both inherited their mothers looks, instead of his. 'Except… He paused. 'Black hair. But he's got your eyes. Green.'

Isabella nodded and Severus gave the baby back to Blaise, then stood and scooped Isabella into his arms.

'What're you calling him?' Lilith asked, peering over Blaise's shoulder to get a better look.

'Nicholas Severus Snape.' Severus replied shortly. 'Where is your house?'

'This way.' Lilith led them through the forest, and they emerged, blinking in the light, a good ten minutes later.

They moved towards the mansion and entered, Blaise leaving Nicholas with Lilith and taking Severus to Isabella's rooms to lay her down.

'Sev'rus?' Isabella slurred as she was placed down, her eyes blinking open.

'Yes?'

'How're you here?'

'That is for later. For now, you need rest.' He took her hand, squeezed it, then let it drop and walked out. He entered a moment later with a vile.

'Dreamless Sleep.' He explained, handing her the vile. Isabella nodded, then took a few gulps, already falling asleep.

'Severus?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you.' Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing deepened as the potion carried her off to sleep.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella woke with a start, then looked around. She was in her rooms, and sunlight was filtering through closed curtains.

She got up wearily, but was surprised when it didn't hurt. 'Maybe Severus gave me some sort of potion…' She murmured to herself, pulling on her clothes.

She looked down at her now flat stomach and smiled, before walking out and heading towards the living room.

'Ah! Blaise! Nicholas's bottle! Grab it!'

'Where?!'

'There!'

'Never mind, I'll get it!'

'No, Severus, stay, Blaise'll get it!'

'What's going on?' Isabella entered, looking around. Lilith was holding a bundle of cloth that she presumed hid Alicia. Blaise was searching through the room, muttering under his breath. Severus was standing in the middle, holding a screaming Nicholas and looking flustered, hesitantly bouncing the baby up and down.

'Isabella! Glad to see you're up! You slept all day.' Lilith greeted, striding over to where Isabella stood. 'Would you like to hold you're baby?' Isabella nodded, and bit back a gasp when Lilith handed Alicia over.

Alicia had tufts of orangey blond hair, but had deep black eyes. There were small similarities, and Isabella could see herself and Severus in their daughter. Alicia was looking around and sucking her thumb, seemingly unaware of her brother's screams.

'Wow…'

'She's beautiful, isn't she?' Severus stood beside her with a small smile, and Isabella nodded. Nicholas was in Severus's arms, still screaming, and Alicia looked affronted at the loud noise.

'Yeah… Can… Can I hold Nicholas?' Severus looked utterly relieved to be relieved of Nicholas, and he took Alicia with a smile. Nicholas had dark black tufts of hair, but Isabella's own piercing eyes. His face was screwed up and red from crying.

'Hello, Nicholas.' Isabella whispered, cradling him in her arms. The baby at first seemed to choke, then quietened, looking calmly up at his mother.

'Jeeze.' Severus ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. 'He wouldn't shut up for me.'

'It's a motherly thing.' Lilith grinned, and wrapped an arm around Blaise's waist, who still hadn't found the baby bottle.

'Are you a wizard or what, Blaise?' Lilith asked with an arched brow, and Blaise looked away.

'Oh, right. _Accio bottle._' The bottle zoomed from the kitchen, and Blaise turned to look at Lilith.

'You said it would be in the living room!'

'Oh… Ahaha… Whoops. Sorry.'

'So… Severus.' Isabella interrupted, plopping herself down on a couch and shifted Nicholas slightly, afraid of making him cry again. 'Care to explain how you got here?'

'Ah.' Severus murmured, sitting beside her. 'Yes.' Lilith arched a brow and sat down on another couch, dragging Blaise with her. Apparently Severus hadn't told them either.

'Just before Potter came, I managed to get a venom antidote out of my pocket. However, as it was purging me of the venom, I needed to show Potter my memories. The antidote reacted and purged most of my memories out as well as the venom. I passed out, and when I awoke, I found I had been taken to Albania by remaining Death Eaters. I had no wand, but I managed to escape. I then made my way back here. I went to Minerva first, asking for you. She tried to contact you, but you were all in the woods. So I took my wand and apparated here, and then found you.' Severus finished slightly awkwardly.

'Wow. That was really short.' Lilith commented, grinning. Blaise rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling lightly.

'So that's why you took so long? You were trying to get back here from Albania?' Isabella asked.

'Yes.'

'Took you long enough.'

'Excuse me, but I did not have a wand, nor any Muggle money, how the hell did you expect me to get back sooner?'

Isabella opened her mouth to retaliate, but Nicholas bet her to it. He gave a loud wail and flailed his fists.

'Crap… Crap…' Isabella muttered to herself, picking him up to see what was wrong. When she checked him and saw nothing was wrong, and that he was just having his 'Screaming Time', she gave up and cast a silencing charm on him.

'Is it safe to do that to babies?' Lilith queried, picking up the now silent Nicholas.

'Yes.' Blaise answered, taking Alicia from Severus.

'Severus…?' Isabella said suddenly, looking up at him.

'What?'

'I… Uhm… Named Lilith and Blaise godparents of Nicholas and Alicia… Is that okay? I mean, you were presumed dead, and I didn't think you'd mind, so I asked them and-'

'Yes, it's fine.' Severus cut in, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

'Ah. Well, that's all sorted then.'

'Such a happy family!' Lilith sighed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Isabella let out a low whistle, staring up in awe at the night sky. It was beautiful, startling white stars against a pitch black canvas. She shivered slightly in the breeze and was startled when a hand rested on her shoulder and another shoved a cloak in her face.

'It's to cold to be outside in a nightdress, Isabella.' The voice was masculine, so it wasn't Lilith. Blaise always called her Bella, so…

'Severus.' Isabella greeted, tugging on the cloak with a grateful smile. Severus didn't reply, only stared up at the sky like she had been doing before.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' She asked, not even looking at the sky.

'Isabella, will you marry me?' The question was so sudden that Isabella didn't respond; only stared stupidly. Severus seemed to take that as a refusal and turned.

'Sorry. I wont bother you.' He muttered, starting to stalk off. Isabella shook herself out of her trance of shock and run after him, grabbing his wrist.

'Git, of course I'll marry you!' She muttered when he turned, frowning. Severus smiled. It was only small, but it was still a true, genuine smile. He pulled her close and laid his lips on hers, muttering words she couldn't understand under his breath.

When he pulled back he had a ring in his palm. It was a silver band with an onyx in the middle, decorated with diamonds. He slid it onto her finger and she grinned.

'To a happy future.'

'To a happy future.' Severus repeated, kissing her again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Okay, only the epilogue after this and it's all over. Finally. **


	9. Epilogue

'What the heck is the use of this

'What the heck is the use of this?' Severus hissed in Isabella's ear as she greeted him at the barrier of Platform 9&3/4

'I know we'll see them at school, Severus, but still… It's their first time at Hogwarts, they should be seen off by their parents.'

'We'll see them at school, so what is the use?' Severus scowled and took her hand, pulling her through the barrier to the noise of Hogwarts students inside. Nicholas and Alicia were already there, and they bounded up to them when they appeared.

'Where's Onyx?' Isabella queried, raising a brow. As soon as she said this, the little 9 year old came into view. She was an exact copy of her mother, with long orange hair and piercing green eyes. Alicia had long, wavy blond hair with a tinge of orange to it. Severus had asked about how she was blond when neither of them were, and Isabella explained that her own mother and older siblings all had blond hair. She was simply stunning, and she was even catching the eye of most boys at the platform.

Nicholas had the same eyes as his younger sister and mother, but his hair was the same as his fathers, long and black. It wasn't greasy, as he was hardly around potions fumes. He smiled casually at his mother and wrapped an arm around his older sister and twin.

'Onyx is right there, Mum.' Alicia smiled at her mother and, shaking herself free of her brother, hugged Isabella tightly.

'I'll see you at school?'

'Of course, darling.'

Alicia stepped back and then turned to her father. She hugged Severus and smiled up at him. 'Love you, Dad.'

'Love you too, Alicia.' He replied with a small smile, ruffling her hair.

Nicholas hugged Isabella and kissed her cheek, grinning. 'Not to worry, Mum. I'll make sure no one makes a move on _my_ twin sister.' He pointed to a group of boys who were staring at Alicia and Isabella laughed.

'Good, Nicholas. I'll see you after the boat ride, in the Great Hall.' Nicholas nodded, then turned to Severus.

'See yah, Dad.' He hugged him for a short moment, then stepped back and grinned. Onyx burst into tears, tugging on her mother's robes.

'M-Mummy! I-I want to go t-to Hogwarts!' She wailed, and Severus stepped forward, tilting his daughter's chin up to look at him.

'Onyx, you only have two more years to go. Then you can come to school and see Mummy and Daddy, and Alicia and Nicholas.'

'But I don't wanna stay at Aunt Ginny's!' She wailed. Seeing as both parents worked at Hogwarts, they relied on Ginny and Harry, who were stay at home parents, to look after Onyx.

'Why not?' Isabella asked.

'Aunt Ginny makes weird food! And all Uncle Harry talks about is Qu-Qu- that broom stick game!'

'But you've got Lily and Albus and James to play with.' Severus smiled.

'But Lily's only 1! Albus is only 3 and James is only 4! They're little kids!'

'Stop complaining, Onyx.' Nicholas grinned.

'You'll send me owls?'

'Course I will, sis.' He laughed, picking her up.

Isabella smiled, then looked up. 'Harry! Ginny!' She ran and hugged the two adults, grinning.

'Hello, Isabella.'

'Hey, Bella!'

Severus shook Harry's hand and nodded to Ginny. Isabella looked at baby Lily in Ginny's arms and sighed. 'She's so pretty.'

'Thanks.' Ginny grinned. Isabella complimented Albus and James, who were clinging to their father's hands, then turned to Severus.

'It's nearly 11.00. We should get these two on the train, make sure Onyx is fine with Ginny and Harry, then get to Hogwarts.' She listed off, and Severus nodded.

'Right. Alicia, no boyfriends until third year.' He paused, watching the horror that passed on Alicia's face with amusement. 'Nicholas, for God's sake, stay out of trouble.'

'Me? Trouble? Never!' Nicholas grinned.

'Ah! It's almost time! Get on the train! Go, go, go!' Isabella pushed her two children onto the train, passing them their things. 'Have a nice train ride, I'll see you at dinner.' She paused, then smiled. 'I can't believe my little babies are already going to Hogwarts!'

'Mum!' Nicholas exclaimed, looking around embarrassedly to see if anyone heard.

'Mum, we're not babies anymore!' Alicia scolded, frowning.

'Okay, okay! Love you two!'

'Love you two, Mum. You too, Dad.'

Isabella and Severus stepped back and watched their children hurry about, and waved when the train started moving. It picked up speed, then went around the corner.

'Let's get there ourselves, shall we?' Severus took her hand, tugging impatiently.

'Wait, we need to sort out Onyx.' Isabella led him back to Harry and Ginny. 'Ginny, you sure it's all okay to look after Onyx?'

'Course it is, Bella.' Ginny grinned.

'It's all good.' Harry agreed. 'We should get back home, then, shall we?' He asked Ginny, who nodded.

'Right, see yah, Severus, Bella!'

'Bye, Severus, Isabella.'

'Goodbye.'

Isabella watched them walk away, then turned to Severus. 'Okay, now we can go.'

Severus smiled, then took her hand. They turned on the spot and dissaparated, reappearing in Hogsmeade.

'Hey, Sev, I just thought of something.' Isabella muttered, halfway through their walk up to Hogwarts.

'What?'

'It's gunna be weird, isn't it? I mean, you're the Potions Professor, and I'm your assistant.'

'And…?'

'We're gunna be in the same class.'

'So…?'

'Both of us are going to be Professor Snape.'

'Ah. That is a problem.'

Isabella giggled, then shook her hair out of her eyes. She was looking forward to their first lesson.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Finally finished! It took me a while. Many writer's blocks and things. Please review! Also, I've been thinking about writing a side story about Alicia Eileen Snape. How 'bout it? Maybe one for Nicholas, I guess. And Onyx. Jeeze. To many kids.**

**Oh, also, I named their third kid Onyx for the colour of Severus's eyes, and the stone on Isabella's wedding ring. Thought I might point that out… **

**-MBM**


End file.
